The Smell of Vengeance Part 1/Transcript
Part 1 *'Hector': Tummy, time to get up! *'Stomach': Morning! burps up gas Oooh, pardon me! *'Hector': Ew, gross! Horrible morning breath! Keep your stink germs away from me! Speaking of stinky, where is that stupid bear? You, lardbutt! Hey! You lazy slack of flab! Get your smelly carcass up! Get me out of this tank, you buffoon! Stomach has some lethal morning breath. Now! throws the clock at Boskov Lazy, good-for-nothing circus freak! Hey! Now, hurry, to the shower! What the? Pee-you! Mamma mia! You ought to try using soap once in a while! Wait. Where there's stink, there's germs! An exposed brain, exposed to germs!? AH! QUICK! Get me to the shower! Hurry! Faster, faster, you fool! You fool! Now make sure you scrub everywhere! Yeah, scrub those pits! Hopefully, now you smell more respectable. Don't stink it in my face! Get my herbal scrub. gets Brainpoo Lather it up. Ah. That's the stuff. Oooh, not so hard! Much better. You know, you should try this soap sometime. It does some wonders for your scalp. Hey! What the? Don't scrub with me, you idiot! Ah! Oh, my Gosh! You dolt! Now, you've done it! Now, I'm going to smell like you! Like stinky bear hair! Quick, quick! I need my antiseptic! Ah! Quickly, quickly! Not the OJ. Not that purple stuff. grabs the Brain Juice Yes, that's it! Hurry! Hurry, hurry! Get my globe out of the dishwasher first, you screaming ninny! Ah, fresh and clean. Ah, relief. Now, hurry! Ghastly says she wanted to show me something important this morning. To the control room! Sorry I'm late, Dr. Ghastly. I- What's that smell? *'Ghastly': Oh. Morning, chief. I'm just putting the finishing touches on our latest world domination device. *'Hector': World domination device? *'Ghastly': Yeah. I discovered an untapped source of immense power. Stink power! *'Hector': Stink power? *'Ghastly': Assorted soft cheeses, the token skunk, dirty gym clothes and a commode for bouquet. Yeah, I found if you can find multiple foul odors, run them through a sonic transducer and stick some robotic legs on it, you get the almighty Stink Ray! *'Hector': So, how does it work? *'Ghastly': Just push the button and see. *'Hector': Okay. *'Stink Ray': Begin firing sequence. *'Ghastly': Now, watch the monitor. *'Customer': Pee-you! *'Robber': Hand it over! Ah! Pee-you! *'Taxi Driver': I'm out of here! *'Seattle Woman': This place reeks! *'Hector': Wow! That Stink Gun is magnificent! *'Ghastly': Thanks, chief! *'Hector': Ohohoho! I want to stink up some more cities. *'Ghastly': Be my guest. *'Hector': Here's to world domination! Ha! *'Japanese Businessman': Disgusting! You dishonor us with your stinky robot! inventors apologize rapidly *'Big Lizard': Pee-you! *'Big Moth': Oooh. He who smelt it dealt it! *'French Woman': Do you smell something? *'French Man': Just life, baby. Life. is playing solitaire *'Hector': You fool! You can't put a king on a four! Wait, we got some email. Look, it's emails from the League of Nations. It looks like our stinky little plan is working. Ghastly, prepare the video form. *'Abraham Lincoln': What's the meaning of this? *'Russian Prime Minister': How ruthless! *'Lady Pillingston': You, sir, have not a heart! *'Hector': Silence! It's time to conduct some business. What we have here, folks, is a simple case of supply and demand. I supply the end to your stinky problem and I demand three gajillion dollars in return, and a small piece of land in Montana. You have one hour to decide! Hahahaha! *'Ghastly': Now what do we do, chief? *'Hector': We wait. Hahahahaha! *'Russian Prime Minister': Well, comrades. Things don't look so good. *'Lady Pillingston': But, what shall we do? *'Abraham Lincoln': There is one soldier who can help us. *'British Prime Minister': You don't mean? *'Abraham Lincoln': Yes, I mean. The one soldier who has no nose. *'Cod Commando': Blah-blow? *'Abraham Lincoln': Cod, we need your help. slams his phone *'Cod Commando': Blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah turna dah! Category:Evil Con Carne transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts